1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a slurry material control system, and in more particularly to integrate a digital positioning receiver consisting of a global positioning system (GPS) or Horn Radar as means for vehicle speed sensing and a programmed micro controller to control the output flow rates and percentages of the individual slurry material components for a responsive flow control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slurry machine having means of maintaining a correct material application rate through human manipulated vehicle speed and a target slurry material recipe is a commonly utilized system. Such a system will generally be integrated with a vehicle and include a dedicated prime mover, individual material tanks for aggregate, emulsion, water, liquid additives, and dry additives, hydraulic and electric components to deliver those materials, and means for controlling the target slurry recipe for application.
However, a disadvantage with many slurry systems relates to the efficiency, rate and consistency in applying the material. The past slurry inventions do not incorporate the speed of the vehicle with the material application rate of the slurry material. In most vehicle speed sensing applications, speed sensing is commonly accomplished at the wheel of the vehicle via encoder, or simply via human communication.
Digital positioning receivers such as GPS and horn radar are proven to be a reliable technology. The invention integrates a digital positioning receiver as means for speed sensing, which provides wireless speed sensing capabilities. A digital positioning receiver eliminates the steps of sizing specific wheel diameters and physically integrating the spray system into the vehicle.
In relation to regulating product flow, rather than having independent material flow and vehicle speed, the present invention utilizes digital positioning speed sensing to control the flow of the slurry recipe and application rate. This can be accomplished through a programmed micro controller having input target material rates and percentages. When the slurry vehicle is in motion, the micro controller will use the input digital receiver vehicle speed sensing and have the mechanical components and electrical components controlling the individual materials proportionally react to reach each target rate and percentage. This allows for more efficient and faster application of the slurry material while providing consistent flow. This system will also allow for decreased human error from the operator.